Irksome
by RadaVonVon
Summary: SEQUEL TO SPACEBOURNE He's has never had a family, but when two parents and two siblings are suddenly tossed to him, there seems to be something terrible happening behind two certain Tallest... When he is suddenly lovestruck, will he reach the end? OCaOCr
1. Prologue

**Argh. Finally got this up.**

**This is the same thing as the Irksome preview. O_o So don't tell me what I already know.**

"Life sucks." He mumbled, his head going back against the wall of the alley. He grabbed a doughnut out of one of the boxes, contemplating it for a moment before jamming it in his mouth.

Alright, that was it. He couldn't eat any more until dusk.

He couldn't use all the food. There wasn't much.

He sighed.

"Retarded." He groaned, standing up and dusting himself off. Running from guards wasn't always too much fun.

He glanced upward at the sun just going down over the horizon, visible between the two high rises he was smushed between.

The very first star was beginning to appear in the orange sky. He snorted. He couldn't believe people actually wished on those.

Wishes didn't come true.

They were myths. Lies. Just an excuse for someone to complain.

Someone who shouldn't complain.

It wasn't as if that person had a horn and an antennae, after all.

They didn't have to steal food. They didn't have to do anything. Tossing his head to the side, he sat down, blinking his scarlet eyes and snorting.

Ridiculous.

Life was merely something you were tossed into. At random. With no hope whatsoever.

Anyone else would have said these were negative thoughts.

Though, for him, it was completely and utterly true, not a matter of opinion.

Then again, what would you think if you had just grown up completely alone, stealing food and never living in one place?

Figured as much.

He glanced around. The streets looked empty. After a moment, he dashed for it. Just a few more buildings…

Three more…

Two more…

One more…

Yes!

He skittered into an ally where there laid an escape pod.

He sighed. Well, it wasn't much, but it was home. After a moment, he bent over and curled up in a tight ball, shutting the door almost silently to keep out the cold.

He groaned and shifted. He was almost too tired to sleep.

Though, after a moment, he fell silent, and his eyes shut.

He gave himself up to sleep.

**YAY!**

**Sorry I haven't been writing lately. **

**Busybusybusy.**

**Me and TallestBlue are going to JACON in Orlando for their tenth and final year Memorial Day Weekend.**

**YIPPEE! :D**


	2. Watching

**GAHGDJASHGLJASHFOIHSAGJAFK. /Makes dying, choking noises/ HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN? MONTHS, YES? PERMISSION TO KILL ME, GRANTED. /Passes out pitchforks and torches/ I'm SO SORRY about this delay, I couldn't bring myself to write it. DX I'm sorry, guys. **

**Please review so you can kill me!**

**-- Rem**

**PS - I feel as though I've gotten worse since Spacebourne. I just noticed the small details as I was re-reading SB and BP. I don't know. My own writing intimidates me. Is that weird?**

**PSS - I /know/ I lost some of my humor. I'm working on a very serious Death Note fic, and I'm sorry if this gets less insane than you'd like, it's just that I'm working on a very serious one, that does not have much humor. So please forgive me, and let me get back into my style of writing! /Bow/**

"Xenia, how is Zaroha?"

Zim muttered on the other screen, quickly typing something.

"She's fine. Reading a lot." Xenia murmured in agreement. She had been equally as busy. Being the co-leader of a resistance was not an easy job.

"Xima is… interesting." He muttered, an antennae going back. That meant annoying.

"So have you come up with anything?" Xenia exhaled and leaned back, deciding to take a short break.

"Well… I… I'm sort of thinking about something, and I'm not sure about it. I wanted your opinion."

Zim talked as though he was concerned about something. He had changed a lot since they had first met, Xenia crash-landing on Earth and Zim helping her.

"What's that?" Xenia asked, tipping her head to the side. Nar had offered to fix her horn, which had been damaged when she had been kept by the Tallest, but she had refused. It was… Characteristic, somehow.

"Well, I was thinking. Is it really good for them to be separated and not know each other?"

"Who are you talking about? Xima and Zaroha?"

Zim nodded briefly. "Yes. I feel like they need to. Besides, the Tallest haven't made a move in years. It's always calm before the storm. I think we need to report back to the ship. Besides, this would be a good opportunity for Xima. She's never been up in the Voot."

"I'd have to talk to Nar about it, but sure." Xenia nodded briefly, not looking up. "I suppose we could… I think they're old enough."

Xenia, in all honesty, was not putting much thought into it. She was immersed in her work, in charge on the census of the Resisty on each planet.

Suddenly, a loud crash sounded behind Zim. "Oh, Irk. Xima! What'd you do?!" He shouted, spinning around in his swivel chair.

A muted shout of, "GIR! DON'T USE MINIMOOSE!" sounded, and Xenia chuckled, looking up for once. "I suppose you have work to attend to."

Zim smirked. "I suppose so. Talk to Nar about that, okay?"

Xenia nodded briefly and cut the transmission. It was perfect timing, because just then, Zaroha walked in. "Mom, I finished." She murmured, handing the book to Xenia.

"How many books are left in the library?" Xenia asked, nonexistent brows furrowing as she took the book from her daughter.

"I think… Sixty-four."

Xenia sighed. Her daughter, the reader of 1,257 books.

"Go find another, I guess. I'll put this back in the library for you, 'kay?"

"Sure." A long pause ensued, Xenia nearly turned back around to continue working on the census, but Zaroha gave her a slightly worried look.

"Mom…"

"Yes?" Xenia turned around, eyes softening.

"Who was that you were talking to?"

Xenia stiffened. "That was one of the members on our Earth base, Zim. Why?"

Zaroha shifted. "I was… well… Kind of… Overhearing."

"… Oh." Xenia sighed and shifted. "Well… What did you hear?"

In truth, Xenia was a little nervous. She had lied to Zaroha all her life, telling her that her father was dead.

"Well… You wanted them to come to the ship…"

Xenia sighed with relief inwardly. "Yes, I think it's about time Zim came over and exchanged with us."

"Alright." Zaroha murmured, mouth contorting slightly. She still didn't look completely sure.

Though Xenia's daughter turned around and disappeared in the direction of the library.

As she left, someone else came in, a very familiar red-skinned Vortian.

"Xe."

"Flay? What's up?" Xenia turned around again, trying not to act annoyed. She just wanted to work.

"Hey, the council's called a meeting. You're wanted. Some thing on the Irken news freaked everyone out."

"Alright, then." Xenia muttered with an exasperated sigh, pushing away from the table and brushing off her orange uniform.

Of course, she had gotten rid of the Irken uniform. It was of the same design, however, the symbol on the front was of Vortian origin.

"So, what ridiculous idea did you have for Lard Nar this time?"

"Zim thinks we should introduce the girls to each other."

"Huh." Flay pondered this for a moment as they walked. "Well, that's stupid." He muttered, pushing his way through a door and sitting down at a round council table.

Droa, Ne, and Lard Nar were already seated.

Rui and Kyu had yet to arrive, they were always a little late.

Xenia sighed quietly with slight nostalgia, remembering when they had come up with the idea for a trial, and this very council had helped her win.

Flay with his insane, violent ideas, Droa with his intelligence, Ne with her persuasive ways, Kyu with her pep talks, and Rui with her sarcastic jokes.

Xenia took her place between Lard Nar and Droa. Giving the black-skinned Vortian a small smile, he returned with a nod of greeting.

"Er, it seems as though Rui and Kyu have yet to arrive." Lard Nar muttered awkwardly.

"It would appear so, Sir." Ne nodded, making her steely-yellow eyes gleam oddly.

"Should we just go ahead and st-"

"WAAIITTTT~!" The blue, crystal eyed Vortian bounded through the doors, looking oddly happy, dragging the familiar, female, pink-eyed Irken after her.

"K-kyu! Slow down!" Rui shouted, standing up and brushing herself off exasperatedly.

Lard Nar blinked behind his goggles. "Thank you for joining us…" He murmured, gesturing to the two empty seats.

"M'kay!" Kyu shouted happily, sitting down. Rui soon followed suit.

"Now that it appears we are all presents, it may be the time for us to begin, Sir?" Droa asked, standing up ever-so-slightly.

"Quite. You may begin, Droa."

Droa cleared his throat. "Council of the Resisty, we have found disturbing news. The Irkens have found a hybrid on their planet."

Rui exhaled, surprised.

Xenia felt her chest tighten.

"We found this… May interest _you _the most, Xenia." Droa nodded. "We have captured a film clip from the Irken news and now have it saved." He murmured in his usual intelligent voice, just as a large screen lowered.

"Presume clip of Vortian-Irken Hybrid on Irk." Droa murmured, sitting down.

Xenia gasped as a bird's eye view of some hybrid stealing something began to play. The pictures were blurred and poorly captured, but she knew who it was.

Xenia felt a rush of adrenaline as she realized who this was she was watching.

It was her son.

**Sorry for the anti-climactic ending.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry for the long wait, permission to kill me still granted. I hope you guys all remember the council. XD **

**I promise, this will get better!**

**Please review!**

**PS - Death Note fans, check out my other fan fiction, "Signed, mL"**

**--Rem**


	3. Update!

**Alright, guys.**

**Well, look.**

**I was re-reading Spacebourne tonight, and found myself disappointed in myself. Not the writing, but for not continuing this. Unfortunately, I'll have to strike up this fan fiction, like what was done with the fan fiction guys, this will probably be my final stand for a long time on , I have been working on my own original works, and I do not have the time nor the patience to finish the Spacebourne trilogy.**

**I will, however, hand it off to anyone who wants it, as long as I have some sort of work to look at, and they have the diligence to finish it.**

**But, so here is where it was going to continue, and I'm sorry, these are extremely sketchy, as I don't keep notes, this is still in my head from a year and a half ago. But, you guys, thank you so much for your support, and here, my friends, is the finishing of Irksome and Downfall, the final two books in the Spacebourne Trilogy:**From the point that we are at, Zim and Xima came onto the Resisty base ship and met up with Xenia and Zaroha. The two soon found out that they were sisters.

Both of them were extremely upset, for a time, at their parents for lying, but after Xenia, keeping the video she had seen of the hybrid escapee on Irk a secret, explained to them about Irk, they eventually understood and forgave them. Things were looking good, aside from Xenia's stress about the Irken-Vortian hybrid on Irk.

Finally, Xenia saw her chance when the Resisty planned a raid on Irk, in order to rescue this strange hybrid. The sisters were not notified of the Resisty's goal of picking up the hybrid, the cover story was that Irk was hiding some prisoners.

So basically, after a very long ladder for a very short slide, Virt is captured and Zim and Xenia explain everything to him. Virt hates Xima and Zaroha. Xima loves both of them, and Zaroha hates only Virt, and they finally are told that they are all siblings. Virt is angry at both of them, holding a long grudge against them for lying to him.

And, put into very basic terms, the Resisty is raided, the Tallest, personally, accompanying this raid and finding themselves in the council room, where, in front of everyone, they ask Virt to make a decision. Live happily and comfortably with them, be accepted as the most powerful being, or live with the Resisty and always be looked down upon like a fool and someone who was not needed? They hand Virt a laser and ask him to make his choice.

As planned by the Tallest, Virt turns around, and kills Xenia with the leaves with the Tallest immediately.

The Resisty backs off, letting him take his own decision, as they were not going to risk any more lost lives. Zim, Zaroha, and Xima are devastated by Xenia's death.

Virt, meanwhile, back on Irk, endures training to become an Irken Elite.

Meeting, during one of his late studies in a library, a young Irken girl, also undergoing training at a nearby academy. Her name is Zolt. She has light purple eyes and beautiful, curly antennae. She is blind to the evil of the Tallest, and, Virt, believing them to be the 'good guys', tells her all about the evil Resisty and what they've a series of small events, they fall in love, as predicted by most. The Tallest now view Virt as a worthy assassin. He kills, on the way, Zim, Kyu, Flay, and at least ten other unmentioned Resisty members, before attempting to kill Lard Nar, but failing, as Zim ended up killing Virt in an attempt to stun him and get him off Lard Nar.

The Resisty is disappointed, and now is falling apart at the seams. Many of the Irken members are sneaking off to the Massive, begging for forgiveness and either being killed or enrolled back into the system, depending on what degree of crime was committed. Even some of the other species, even Schloonktapooxis joined the Irken side, mainly out of Tallest, meanwhile, receive some gruesome news. Virt and Zolt had a single smeet, whose antennae were shaped oddly like a spoon and a fork. Therefore, Zolt had opted to name him after the greatest Tallest who had ever lived.

She named him Spork.

**BOOK THREE: DOWNFALL**

This is extremely sketchy, as it was never actually fully planned out. I only had it very, very loosely figured out.

Spork grew up with Zolt, whom, now educated about the evil of the Tallest, was educating him about it in secret. He grew to hate them, and, after rising up a ridiculous amount, eventually becoming an Elite, very tall, with teal eyes and a menacing, scary grin, but a hearty, friendly personality, he found himself taller than the Tallest.

The Tallest, however, would not allow this.

They began to try to think of ways to kill Spork. But with their prized assassin, Virt, dead and also Spork's father, what could they do?They refused to give up leadership to someone as good as Spork, as clean and pure as him.

Spork finally, through some means I never figured out, got together a resistance, killed the Tallest, and they lived happily ever after.

The end.

**So yes.**

**PM me if you're interested in taking over.**

**Thank you for your support! (=**


End file.
